A Life With Ponies
by Sonic Mario3
Summary: *CANCELLED* Let's get one thing clear: I am NOT a Brony. Well... not anymore, at least. I'm a typical nerd in High School. I get picked on, my life at school is a living hell, bla bla bla. My name is Jeramy. Yes, you read that right. Jeramy. With an A. Anyway, one day, I found ponies. In my backyard. Whew... this is gonna be fun...
1. Boring Day

A Life With Ponies

Chapter 1: Boring Day

* * *

So... How to stat this. My name is Jeramy, and please, don't say I misspelled that. J-E-R-A-M-Y, Jeramy. I live in the state of Kansas, and, well, one day, I found ponies. In my Backyard. I'm not sure how to start this... So... I guess I'll tell you about the day when I found them. It's a bumpy ride...

* * *

It started off like a normal day for me. I woke up, got dressed and rode the bus to school. I'm a Junior in High School, where there are bullies aplenty and drugs running wild. The school colors are black and grey, and the halls are painted those colors, so they are INSANELY depressing. The classrooms are about as cheap as you can get, with the paint chipping off, the Teachers don't care what we do and the desks could break at any minute.

My life at school is a living hell. I'm the typical nerd there. I wear glasses, I have pimples, freckles, I'm not "Hot" or "Cute", I'm me, and I'm proud of that. But, the Seniors, and even the people in my grade, constantly steal my stuff, pull my hair, and.. Yeah, I think you get the point. One day I fell asleep during a lecture, and I haven't been able to live it down. I would be constantly picked on, and one time, five people stole my lunch, and I nearly starved.

I'm kinda skinny. Not like a twig, but I'm somewhere around there. I have short brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. I have pimples nearly everywhere on my face, accompanied by freckles. I tend to stick to myself a lot. I prefer to think and draw, rather than talk and talk, like so many other kids do. I'm a Sonic the Hedgehog fanatic, making various drawings and Fan-Fictions about him, though the drawings are bad (Stick figures), my Fan-Fictions are mixed, judging by the reviews.

My family... Boy, where do I start? I have three bothers, four sisters, a Dad, a Step-Mom, a mom and a Step-Dad, my grandma lives with us, and we have three dogs and five cats. My brothers are nice enough, but they can get mad. This goes double for Dustyn, and yes, his name is spelled that way, who can beat me down in twenty seconds flat. Zack, though a little weaker, is still very strong. Tristen... Is a joke. He's the only one I can really take down, but he insists that he;s stronger. Sure, he can land more blows, but when I'm the one with the strength, that don't mean nothing.

Anyway, the bus ride to school was... Interesting.

* * *

I take my seat at the back of the bus, the remains of sleep slowly leaving my eyes. I look around at the teenagers on the vehicle with me. Nearly all of them paying no attention to me, others trying to hit me with paper airplanes. That is, they do so until my friend, Christian, appears, and sits next to me. He plays football, and is really good at it, so he's respected around school, so nobody messes with me when he's around.

"So, any new comics lately?" He asks. I pull my composition book out of my backpack, and flip to the beginning of my new comic. He takes the book from my hands, and looks at the panel. "_Sonic the Hedgehog: End of the Earth_? Well, that's original." He teases.

"Shut up. I was tired when I made that one."

"Whatever. Still a lame title."

We sit in silence for most of the ride to school, until he, for some reason, decides to ask me about My Little Pony.

"Did you see the new episode of My Little Pony on Saturday? Twilight Sparkle became a princess!" He says. I may not be a Brony anymore, but I know that he's talking about the season 3 finale.

"Dude... I'm not a-"

"Yeah, yeah, not a Brony anymore, I get it."

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"Because, deep down, I know you still like the show."

"I never said I didn't like the show. I said I'm not a Brony. I got tired of the fandom."

"Yeah, whatever."

The rest of the trip is spent in silence as the school bus reaches it's destination.

* * *

"Okay, class, tell me, what is the formula for the Pythagorean theorem?" Mrs. Warden asks the class. She looks around, but nobody's hand goes up. She has a disappointed look on her face, but then my hand shoots up.

"Yes, JD?"

"Uh... The formula is... A Squared + B Squared = C Squared?"

"Nerd!" Says one of my classmates, throwing a wad of paper at me.

"Nick! Office! Now!" Barks Mrs. Warden, as Nick gets up, and walks out the door, hitting me on the head on his way out.

"Now, JD, do you mind repeating what you just said?"

I groan, and clear my throat. "A Squared + B Squared = C Squared."

"Good! Now, class, what would be the answer to this, if A = 34, and B = 23?"

* * *

School is finally over, and I quickly rush out of my Seminar class and get to my locker, grabbing my stuff and rushing out the door. The outside is cold, as it's Winter, and there's snow aplenty. The trees are dead, but the snow sticks onto the branches for dear life, or that's what my head believes. I clutch my coat and try to bring it closer to my body, but it's as tight as can be.

The wind blows through my body, making me shiver even more. "Ugh... I've gotta get home..." I groan, beginning the walk. I pick up a bunch of snow and curl it into a ball, smiling. It's my fist actual snowball. Most of the time, I just stay inside while my siblings go and play outside. When I do go outside, I mostly just stick to myself. This was my first actual snowball.

I decide to keep it until I get home.


	2. Ponies Yeah

A Life With Ponies

Chapter 2: Ponies. Yeah.

I made my way home, which was a crummy house made of bricks and was insanely small. It barely fit eight kids, including myself, and three adults. When you walk in, there is the living room, which had a coffee table and two couches, one big and one small. Then, there was the hallway that lead to my room, which I shared with my brother Dustyn, the small bathroom, and Zack and Tristen's room. You could also get to my sisters' room this way.

My sisters were named Brooke, Brittni, Jaden and Brianna. Brooke and Brittni shared a room, and Jaden and Brianna had shared a room until Brianna left for college. Brooke was very skinny, even more so than Dustyn. She had long, brown hair, flawless skin, and brown eyes. Brittni was kind of chubby, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and only a few freckles. Jaden was almost as skinny as Brooke, but not quite. She had long, brown hair and green eyes, and was kind of short. Brianna had medium sized hair, brown, with hazel eyes, and freckles aplenty.

If you head into the living room, you went into the dining room, which lead to the kitchen. This in turn lead to the basement, which was my Grandma's room. Jaden's room was in the basement as well. The kitchen also lead to my Dad and Step-Mom's room.

I walked into the house, tired from a long day of school and bullying. I was the first one home, as usual. Everyone else had after school sports stuff to go to, while I did not. I only sat in the house, played on my IPod Touch, and avoided any social contact from the outside world. Sure, if I got a text (Ha!) I would answer it, but other than that, nothing. When my IPod died, I get on my Laptop and surf around YouTube for a while.

However, today, something caught my eye. A faint glow. Just for a second, a glow, reflected off of my laptop screen from the backyard. I looked behind me. A suspicious look growed on my face. "Wha?" I breathed. I hopped off the couch, and and slowly walked into the kitchen, which had a door to the backyard. I slowly opened the door, and looked around. The cold already getting to me. "H-hello?" I said. I stepped outside, and looked around yet again. Seeing nothing, I decided to go to the backyard, and finally learn what that glow was.

I walked over to the fence gate, undid the lock and stepped inside. Taking care to lock it up again to make sure that if somebody decided to ninja sneak attack me, I would at least hear a metal _CLANG_ to tell me to run like hell.

I looked around the backyard, and saw nothing.

_What was that glow?_ I asked myself.

Then, all of the sudden, another glow erupted from nowhere, blinding me for a few seconds. When my vision came back, I was on the ground, in the snow. "Ugh... Did I pass out?" I groaned as I slowly pushed myself up, wiping the snow off my face as I did so. I looked at the house to find it intact, which was good. I turned around, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. The tree was there, covered in leaves, dead branches and snow, and even had six different colored ponies standing in front of it-

What.

Ponies.

In my backyard.

They seemed to not notice me. If they did, then they were ignoring me (Which I think was what was happening). I decide not to walk up to them until they noticed me, which I was sure was going to be a while. They were talking to each other, quite frantically. So, they noticed that they were not in Ponyville, or wherever they were, anymore. I ducked behind the house, but then realized that if someone saw them, they would be hurt. Or worse, killed, in some way, shape or form. Why did this have to happen to me?

I stepped out from behind the house, and stomped in the snow, causing them all to jump in surprise, especially Fluttershy. She looked like her skin was just about to melt away. Judging from the show, that was a likely possibility that it will melt away. I cough. "Uh... Hi." I said. _Smooth, JD_. The Ponies looked at me with worried expressions, more or less. Twilight was in a mix of curiosity and fear, Rainbow was down-right "I'll take him down!", and Applejack was just skeptical.

"What are you?" Rainbow asked.

"I-I think it's one of those things Lyra always talks about..." Fluttershy whispered.

"What? Don' be goin' crazy on us, Fluttershy. Y'all know tha' Lyra's spoutin' nothin but hooey."

"Hey! Mister! You look scared! Why are you scared? I'd bet a good party will make ya happy!"

"Oh, my mane! All of this snow is _not_ good for my mane!"

Twilight continued to stare at me as the others continued to shout. I looked to each pony, and tried to figure out which one to talk to first. I decided on Twilight, and walked up to her. As I did, the ponies' faces become more scared and frightened, since they did not know what I could do to them. I was right up to Twilight now, and I spoke.

"Hi." No sooner than the words had left my mouth, I had six ponies on top of me, attacking and asking me questions.

"All I did was say hi!" I yelled.

"Who are you?! Why did you bring us here?!" Rainbow asked.

"If you would stop *OW!* hurting me, I'd tell you!"

They stopped and looked at each other, and they slowly got off me. I heard Twilight's horn flare up, presumably to make sure I did not try anything funny. I wiped the snow off of my shirt, and cleared my throat. "Okay, listen, we got off on the wrong foot- er- hoof, there. Let's start over. Hi, I'm JD." I said, holding out my hand. The Ponies looked at me like I'm crazy, so I put my hand down. "Uh... You're not from here, are you?" I played dumb. As long as I did not mention the TV show, I would be fine. I did not want them freaking out.

"Obviously. Judging from you, your species must be dominant here. Where we're from, Equestria, ponies are the dominant species. Speaking of which, where are we?" Twilight asked.

"Um... You're.. In a... Different... Universe?"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, for one, your 2-Dimensional. And you're in technicolor."

"Technicolor?"

"It's... A type of colors, but never mind that. I'm 3-D, you're 2D. You don't belong here.

"So... We're not in our universe?"

"Nope. And this isn't a parallel Equestria, either. This is the state of Kansas in the United States of America."

"On Planet...?"

"Earth."

"Earth?"

"Earth, yes."

They all looked at me with skeptical looks now, and I did not blame them. Hell, if I showed up somewhere and a strange being told me I was in a different Universe, I wouldn't trust them either. "Well... You're name is JD, correct?"

"Y-yeah..."

I had ponies in my backyard.

"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of Princess Celestia. These are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy." Twilight said, pointing to each of her friends as she named them off.

Ponies.

In my backyard.

"Uh... Well... You can't stay out here."

"Why not?"

"For one, it's Winter. You'll freeze to death if you stay out."

"So, the weather works the same here as it does in Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

"I wouldn't have a clue." I lied.

"I guess we'll stay for a day. But that's it! We must find a way home."

"And I'll help, for the one day you're here."

I lead them inside, my eyes big as watermelons. I'm bringing six technicolor ponies, FAKE ponies, into my REAL house, which means that these ponies are REAL, but they are FAKE...


	3. Making Room

A Life With Ponies

Chapter 3: Making Room

* * *

I lead the ponies inside, my mind still racing. How were they here? Why did they arrive in _my_ backyard? All of these questions constantly play on repeat in my mind. I lead them to the living room, where they hop onto the biggest couch, and I sit in the smallest one, allowing me a face-to face view of the Mane 6. They really are 2D, and even have those little lines outlining their bodies from the show. It looks like that My Little Dashie movie... the one made by... some dude.

"So... We have about five minutes before my family gets home, so-"

Twilight interrupts me.

"YOURHOUSELOOKSWEIRD,DOESITRUNONMAGIC,ISHOULDTELLC ELESTIAABOUTTHISDOYOUHAVEFOODDOYOUEVENNEEDTOEAT-"

"Twilight!" I yell.

"What?"

"I. Need. To. Hide. You."

"Why?"

"Because my family won't take kindly to six technicolor ponies from another world laying dea-" I'm interrupted again, but this time by Rarity, who gingerly hops off the couch, her mane never leaving it's fixed position, and walks up to me.

"Darling, you _must_ allow me to study your clothing! Old and smelly, is that how you creatures dress here?" I swear, if she wasn't my favorite pony, or was, when I was a Brony, I would have punched her in the face then and there. But, she doesn't know how humans are, or anything about this universe, for that matter, but the accidental insult still stung.

"Uh... no, thank you." I say. She looks to me, and then walks back over to the couch and takes her seat in between Applejack and Fluttershy. "Now... We have about..." I glance at my IPod and check the time. "Two minutes before my family get home. Get in the closet."

"What?!" All six ponies yell in union.

"Get in the closet! I need some time to think!" I say, and grab Twilight by a hoof and sling her over my shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Twilight yelled, her horn glowing, powering up a magical blast.

"Calm down, I'm only bringing you to my room."

"Put. Me. Down!"

I kick my bedroom door open, and place Twilight on my bed. "Stay here. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need you to hide until I can tell my family what's going on." I walk out of my room, and promptly get a hoof to the face from Rainbow Dash, knocking me down to the ground, allowing her to take the opportunity to pin me down to the ground. That's when Applejack and Pinkie grab my arms, while Rarity uses her magic to pin my legs.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" I try to convince them.

"How do we know that?" Rainbow accuses.

"I let you into my home! You would have frozen to death!"

Suddenly, my mouth freezes as Twilight walks into my field of vision. "Girls, let him go. I've read his mind, he had no intention of hurting us." Twilight says. Rainbow looks at Applejack with a suspicious look, but back off of me. Rarity's magic goes away, allowing me to move my legs. Pinkie and Applejack get off my arms, and Twilight unfreezes my mouth. "I'm sorry, Jeramy-"

"JD."

"Huh?"

"That's what I prefer to be called. JD, if you don't mind." I grumble, and slowly get up. "Thanks for saving me, though. But did you really need to freeze my mouth?"

"Only way to make sure your words didn't interfere with your thoughts."

"You didn't really read my mind, did you?"

Twilight hesitates. "N-no, I didn't really. I just knew you didn't want to hurt me."

"So, what was the whole 'Put me down!' thing?"

"Pft. Tell me you wouldn't want to be put down after some weird creature grabs you and slings you over it's shoulders."

I can't help but laugh at that. "True. Now, round up your friends and get them into my room. We have seconds left." I turn towards the windows lining the front wall that allow a view of the driveway, and to my horror, I see my Dad's car. And even worse, it holds my Step-Mom, my grandma, and my siblings. I am _so_ dead.

"Twilight, get your friends to my room, _please_." My stomach tightens up as my parents step out of the car and let my siblings out. They always keep the back doors locked ever since Zack opened one of the doors in traffic on a highway. They're walking towards the front door now, and in the corner of my eye, I can see the Mane 6 rush into my room and take hiding places under the bed or in the closet.

Like that's gonna work.

I hear the locks tumble inside the door, and the _creak_ as the old wood slides open for the first time in hours. "JD? We're home!" I hear Anna, my Step-Mom, say as she is the first to emerge from the door, just as Twilight forces my bedroom door shut with her magic. "JD- oh, there you are. Why'd you slam your door?" She asks as her eyes land on me.

"Uh... M-more problems at school." It's not a lie. I would have slammed my door, if not for my current situation. Anna places her purse on the couch and walks over to me.

"Is that a black eye?"

"Uh..." Crap, I forgot. The ponies had beaten me up. I didn't even feel one of them punch my eye...

(Now that my family's come into play here, let me clear something up: I'm called JD, not only because it stands for my first two names, Jeramy David, but because I'm named after my father. We call me JD to avoid confusion.)

"Jeramy! It's happened again!"

My heart sinks. Now she's worried about me, and all for nothing. I'm gonna have to tell her in the next few minutes, but... I'm gonna try and hold that off. "Anna... I'm fine. It's only a black eye."

"Which you've come home with every other month."

Ouch.

I sigh. "I'm fine. I'll go... get some steak, or whatever and hold it up to my eye, or something, but I'm fine."

I walk past her and two the fridge, and open it up.

No steak.

* * *

Okay, so far, it's been twenty minutes and no one has gone in my room. That's good, for me, anyways. The ponies are probably still stuck with all of the dirt clothes and dishes under my bed and in my closet.

Oops.

I walk in my room, and see that the ponies are sitting on the floor examining my Xbox and Wii. they hear me open the door, and look at me. "Are we allowed to come out now?" Fluttershy asks me. She hid behind her bubblegum-pink mane as she asked, and was slightly crouched down, making sure to be as close to Rainbow Dash as possible.

I swear, it was the cutest thing I've seen in a long time.

I sigh. "J-just... follow me."

I motion for the ponies to follow me, with Applejack being the first to do so. I walk out of the room, the ponies following, and step into the living room to find everyone sitting in chairs and couches watching Face Off. "Uh... Hi." I say. My Dad looks at me.

"JD, we're trying to watch TV. If you want, you can get out your chair and-" He stops when Fluttershy peeks out from behind me, and immediately recoiled back behind me. My Dad's face turns to one of complete shock, and everyone else turns to me, and each and everyone of my family members see at least one of the Mane 6.

I get the initial reaction I expected. Confusion, fear, among other things.

"GUYS! It's okay!" I yell. My family stops trying to get as far away from the Mane 6 as possible, but the looks of confusion still remain. "Now... You're probably wondering how they got here... I have no idea."

"How," Dustyn speaks up. "do you have no idea how they ended up here?!"

"I was outside-" I hear Zack gasp, which earns him a glare from me, "-when I was blinded by a white light. When I woke up, the ponies were there. Right by the tree." I explain. I look around at their faces, still confused, but less so after my explanation.

"Now... Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"


	4. School Blues

A Life With Ponies

Chapter 4: School Blues

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I ran into a little trouble with it, but thanks to my editor, Dartrunner, on FIMFiction, I was able to get it through.

Hope you enjoyed, 'cuz updates will be very sporadic from here on out. If there's not another Chapter for a while, that's why.

**-Sonic Mario3**

* * *

"Look, guys, I know this is _really_ weird... but I swear, they just appeared in the backyard a few hours ago... This isn't how I pictured this in my head..."

The room falls silent.

Then, Tristen stands up, with an eager grin on his face. He's not going to...

Oh, yes, he is.

He immediately walks over to Rainbow Dash, who takes a few steps back, before Tristen is right up close to her.

"Oh. My. God. It's you! I can't believe it! Rainbow Dash! And Rarity! Twilight! Flutter-!"

I punch him in the gut, which shuts him up quite quickly. "They. Don't. Know. About. That." I say through gritted teeth. Twilight walks over to my writhing brother, and places a hoof on his shoulder. "Know about what, JD?" She asks. "How does he know?"

My heart starts racing. Crap, I didn't think about that.

"Uh..."

Then, a signal pops into my brain.

_Lie._

"There's a legend. It says that, generations ago, a wise old man had gone missing. People searched high and low, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, one day, he turned up far away from his home. He told everyone he had traveled to another world where ponies talked, and were defended by six ponies known as the Bearers of Harmony. These six ponies was a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, a white Unicorn by the name of Rarity. There was a very shy Pegasus named Fluttershy, and a very adventurous one named Rainbow Dash. Then, there were two ponies without wings or horns. Pinkie Pie and Applejack."

The ponies stood awestruck.

"Wait. You' tellin' me, we're legends in this world?"

"Yeah." Dad says. "I-... I heard that legend."

_Good to know he's helping me._

"If you want..." Anna says. "You can stay here until we find a way to send you home."

The ponies start conversing among themselves for a little.

"Mrs. Newport, we'd be honored!" Twilight says happily.

Aaaaand, that's when I completely lost it.

I let out a short scream and fainted.

* * *

As I come to, I can vaguely feel a bed under me and a blanket covering me. I groan, and strain to open my eyes. With little success, I decide to roll off the bed. This succeeds in waking me up, but also making my arm go numb.

I groan again. "_Maybe it was all a dream... I'll open my eyes, and I'll have missed school...__"_ I slowly open my eyes to reveal my wooden floor._ So far so good..._ I slowly stand up, prompting my head to pound.

I get up on my feet, and take a look around my room, and spot my pills beside my TV. I grab them and take two out, and pop them in my mouth, swallowing them down.

I sigh.

I step towards the door and open it, and walk out into the living room, and I see exactly what I feared I would see. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight are sitting on one of the couches, while Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy sit on the floor, all watching Spongebob.

"This electronic device is amazing!" Twilight exclaims. "It plays an image for ponies to view at will, and you can _change_ it!" She continues, pressing a few buttons on the TV remote, changing the channel, getting cries of annoyance from her friends.

"Twilight, change it back..." I say. She does so, and sets the remote on the coffee table in front of her. "Okay..." I walk over to the kitchen, and open up a cabinet, and pull out a few chocolate cupcakes. "Anyone... Anypony want a cupcakes...?"

I hear an excited yelp from somepony- presumably Pinkie Pie- and that theory is proved as she pops in front of me with wide eyes and a gleam in her irises. "Cupcakes?!" She gasps. "You have those here?!" I chuckle, and toss her one, which she catches in her mouth and swallows in one fell swoop.

She smiles, and hops away happily.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

* * *

The Next Day

I slowly drag myself out of peaceful slumber, and open my eyes. The absence of light is unusual, as at this time Dustyn was awake and getting dressed, while he let me sleep in for a few minutes. Maybe he just got finished early.

I get up, and pull out a drawer, and get out a baby blue shirt with thin white stripes on it. I also grab a pair of light blue jeans. After getting dressed, I grab my pills and gulp two down. "Ugh..." I look at my small patch of blankets on the floor, and then to Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping in my bed with Fluttershy.

"See ya, guys."

I walk out if the room to see my siblings gathered on the couches, waiting to leave for school. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I ask.

"We did. You went back to sleep." Dustyn says.

"What?"

"Yup. Anyway, it's your turn to drive." Dustyn says, and tosses me a bundle of keys. I snatch them out of the air, and sit down next to Zack.

Soon enough, it's time to leave for school.

* * *

School. I remember when I used to be so excited to come here everyday... Then I went into the Sixth Grade, and that's when I realized that school was a cruel place, where the nerds like me were the prey for the popular teens and the jocks to pick on until we're nothing but bone.

As I walk in, my mood goes from bad to worse. The hallways are painted the school colors, black and grey. The colors seem to twist into each other, causing my head to become dizzy. I have low blood pressure, so, being dizzy doesn't help me any.

The school isn't built for the amount of students it currently holds. It has over eight hundred students, while the school is only built for six hundred. We make room by allowing some kids to go outside for a few class periods. This makes some room for a little time. When no kids are allowed outside, the rooms are very crowded.

During the twenty minutes where school hasn't officially started yet, but students must be there, my friends and I usually meet up at the back of the main part of the school. My friends are Christian, Jared, and Nicholas. Jared is a huge Sonic fan, like myself. He is also a fan of Batman, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Transformers. He's slightly on the heavy side, but he's not fat. He has short, brown hair, brown eyes, and pimples all over his pale face.

Nick is slightly paler, with medium length brown hair. His eyes are a deep aqua, and he is overall really skinny. Christian is the muscular guy of the group, being the only one who went into any sports. He has a facial structure much like Nicholas's, though his hair is longer. His eyes are blue, and is... Well, overall, he gets the girls. I'll let that speak for itself.

I met them at the usual spot, where I find my three friends sitting there waiting for me. "Hey, guys." I say as I drop my backpack and sit down in between Christian and Nicholas. "Ugh... I'm tired."

"So am I." Christian responds. He is playing on his PSP, though I don't look to see what game. Jared is looking at his Yu-Gi-Oh manga and Nicholas is just sitting there, listening to us talking. "But you don't see me complaining."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever." I pull my iPod out of my pocket, and turn it on. I discover that I got a text message (Blasphemy!) from Anna.

_Rainbow Dash told me to tell you that she's going for a quick fly-by over the town._

I stare at the message. "_Tell her that she can go. I'm not their boss._" I hit send, and after a few seconds, I get a reply.

_She says that since you found them, they listen to you._

_"Tell her that..._" I pause. "_Tell her that she can go. But I'm not they're boss. They don't have to listen to me._" I hit send, and after waiting a few seconds, I don't get a reply.

Christian taps my shoulder.

I look at him, and he laughs his head off.

"I have come to two conclusions, JD... One: You met some creepy girl over the internet who has a fetish for acting like Rainbow Dash... or two: you somehow got the actual pony to come to your house."

"I- uh- uh-..."

He laughs again. "Please tell me it's number one."

I don't respond, and his face starts to go blank. "JD... _please_ tell me it's number one."

"Ah... 'bout that..." I laugh.

Needless to say, Christian lost his mind for about fifty minutes.

* * *

After school, Christian was walking with my brother, Zack, and I. For a few years now, I had to walk him home, ever since a problem with bullies arose. He could take care of himself, so I have no idea why I need to walk him home... probably the whole "I'm the bigger brother" thing. But, I do it anyway. Hey, maybe he could protect me.

Anyway, we were halfway home. That's where Christian goes off on his own way, as he lives on a different street than I do. We were by a public pool, where we go for the summer during our free time. I don't always want to go, but sometimes I do. And when I do, I get harrassed by my school bullies everytime without stop for a week, then start up again.

It seems like they just WANT to drive me to kill myself. Which I have no intention of doing, by the way.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. We were halfway halfway home. Just past the pool.

Then, as I should have guessed, some guy steps in our way. He was a Senior if I knew one. He was muscular, tall, has facial hair... In fact, I think I knew the guy when we were in Elementary school together.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"You got a problem?" The guy responds.

"You're in my way." My mouth is moving on it's own. I have no idea why I'm mouthing off to this guy. I'm actually scared out of my mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me get out of [i]your way![/i]" He says as he pushes me down to the ground. My backpack flips off my shoulder and into the street.

I groan in pain.

I had landed on my shoulder, and it hurt like hell.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" The Guy says as he laughs some more. Slowly picking myself off the ground, I groan some more.

"That... Hurt..."

Once I am on my feet again, I turn towards the street to pick up my backpack. Seeing that it's still in it's same position, I take a step towards it, only to find myself spiraling back towards the ground. That senior tripped me!

"JD!" Zack exclaims as he runs over to me, helping me off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Hurting... but fine." I cough a little, and I face the senior. "Okay... I... guess we're fighting, now..." A sharp pain pierces my sides as the senior punches me, but, luckily for me, I did not go down again. I manage to recover fairly quickly, and swing a fist towards the senior.

I missed.

Zack manages to hit him in the chest a few times, before being thrown aside. Seriously, this guy is [i]strong[/i]. He must have been in Weight Training since middle school. I swing yet another punch, and actually make contact with his ribs. I heard him grunt slightly, but other than that, I didn't really do much to him.

He pushes me backwards and into a nearby pole. I close my eyes and breath heavily. This guy is very strong. and I'm just a nerd with six fictional ponies in his house.

Well, isn't this a fair fight.

The senior starts to run at me, but I quickly dodge out of the way, surprising myself. I laugh a little, only to see that he's recovered very quickly.

"Oh, man."

I roll my eyes. Why is he fighting me? I don't know. Why am I not running? I have no clue. What I do know is, is that I just found out one thing: He's not very smart.

And that is one thing I have over him.

I step in front of a tree that's off the side of the path. I get into a "Come at me, bro" stance, and wait.

He charged at me again, which I easily avoid like the first time. Unlike last time, however, he didn't recover as quickly. He had broken his nose, I could tell from the blood pouring out of it, and the fact that it was bent at an awkward angle. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, which I'm sure he was.

"Are you gonna stay down, or does he have to do that again?" Zack jokes.

When the senior doesn't get up, I take that as a "Go away before I beat you up", and I grab my backpack.

"This... was an interesting day." I say as I continue to walk Zack home.

A few minutes later, we arrived back home. I said hi to my Dad and Anna, and walked straight to my room. When I open the door, the first thing I see is Rainbow Dash sleeping on my bed.

_"How can she still be asleep? 'Laziest Mare in Equestria', right here. Or... Earth... I dunno..."_

I quietly set down my backpack and walk over to her. Giggling a bit, I push her off the bed, which causes her to spring awake. "Huh?! What?! Who's there!?" She stutters, before noticing me laughing. "You..." She growls, and rams me in the chest, sending me backwards a little.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Why'd you push me off the bed?"

"You were asleep."

"And?"

"It's 3:15. In the afternoon."

She looks to the clock on my wall, and back to me. "You could have just woken me up."

I slowly start to stand up. "I did."

She rolls her eyes, but, despite trying not to, she starts to laugh. I soon join in, and we spent the next five minutes laughing our heads off.


	5. A New Friend

A Life With Ponies

Chapter 5: A New Friend

* * *

The computer lit my small room in the middle of a Saturday night. It was 6:41 in the morning, the sun was rising, though I couldn't see it from my room with no windows. I sat in a small chair near the closet. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy inhabited my bottom bunk of the bunk bed my brother, Dustyn, and I shared.

The Internet really helps when I can't sleep. Even when I take my medication, I sometimes can't lay my sleepy head. So, I end up grabbing my laptop and going to YouTube, Tumblr or Facebook. Sometimes I'll look up cheats for the latest Sonic the Hedgehog or Assassin's Creed games, but most of the time, it's random video game playthroughs about random games.

Part of the reason I couldn't sleep was because of the fight with that senior the other day. Something about him seemed... off. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was like... Like it was staring me directly in the face, but I couldn't see it, like it was a perfectly cleaned window in a summer night.

The glow of the screen died as the the battery of the small laptop went dead.

I groaned. I found myself doing that a lot nowadays.

I stood and stretched my back, earning about five cracks from my spine. I look at the clock.

7:03.

On a weekend.

Oh, lordy.

* * *

Have I mentioned that having the Mane Freaking Six in my house is a living nightmare?

Trash. All the time. Everywhere. Noise. Something blowing up every five seconds...

I don't get why some Bronies would kill to be me right now. I guarantee that if you were given the chance to be that guy from My Little Dashie, you wouldn't take it. You would say "Nope!" and go about living your life. And I applaud you for it.

Anyway... My weekends usually go something like this: Wake up, Internet, eat, more Internet, eat again, go outside for a few minutes, eat, Internet, sleep (maybe), rinse repeat.

I was sitting at the table, in the final "eating" on the checklist.

Hamburger Helper.

One of my favorite foods.

The Mane Six were weary of the food at first- meat and all- but I convinced them to give it a try, as long as they don't eat meat once they get back home. They still were hesitant, but soon, Pinkie Pie dived face first into the cheese of the meal- literally. She shrunk, and started swimming in the cheese. That's Pinkie for you...- and warmed up to it.

After dinner, we didn't do much.

* * *

School.

Again.

Just two more years of High School then it's off to College. If it's true that my High School years are be best of my life, I don't want to live on this planet anymore.

Christian is still recovering from the whole "The Mane Six is real and my best friend is living with them" thing. Jared and Nicholas don't know yet, and I intend to keep it that way for now. I'm terrified of their reactions. They could just back away slowly, call 9-1-1, and have me put in a loco house, or they could just not believe me and call me crazy.

"Hey, Christian." I said as I sat my bag down on the floor, myself following soon after.

"Sup?"

"Nothing. Just... You know, living a life with My Little Ponies. No big deal."

"..."

Silence haunts us for a few minutes until a smirk crossed his face.

That's his jokin' face.

"So..." He begins. "Have you made a move on Rainbow Dash, yet?"

I slugged him in the arm for that. "Shut up."

"Figure out how they got there?"

"You're taking this better than last time. No. We haven't."

"Well, hurry up and find out. I'll come over to meet the little freaks, okay?"

* * *

At home, I once again tried to make my life seem normal in my head. But, like always, one of the Mane Six walk in just as I may start believing my blatant lies. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to help, but you've gotta admit, it's tough living with six fictional cartoon characters. Not tough as in living with them is hard, but it's tough as in "Holy crap there are magical talking ponies living with me I think I'm crazy" type of hard.

I grab my iPod, and open my messages. I have one from Christian.

_"I'll be there in a few minutes. They'll be cool, right?"_

I start typing. _That's up to you. Depends on how you introduce yourself._

_"... Okay. See you in a few."_

* * *

"You'll all be good, right?"

"Of course we'll be good!" Twilight says happily.

"No, seriously, be good."

"Are we normally bad?"

"No, I just want to be sure. Christian can be kind of..."

Ding dong. There's the bell.

"Stay here."

I walk from the living room to the front door. I unlock the top lock, followed the next, and the final one. Opening the door, I see my friend. "Hey, JD!" He begins. "So, where's the ponies?" He says in a sarcastic voice. He pushes past me, not looking at the couch the ponies are on. "Seriously, where are they?"

"... Behind you."

He turns around, and his face drops.

Twilight slowly hops off the couch, followed by her friends. "Hello, there!" She says. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity."

"Uh..." Christian stutters. "H-Hi... I'm Christian."

"Nice to meet you!"

Rainbow Dash flies up next to my friend, looking him in the eye. "So, you're JD's friend, huh?"

"Yeah."

"... Why?"

I interrupt. "Uh... Let's go outside..." _Don't want my parents to come home to the house destroyed and nothing but a rainbow smoke covering the area..._ I think to myself.

* * *

"Okay. Twilight, tell Christian what happened." I say.

She clears her throat, and begins speaking. "You see, my friends and I were sitting in a field aways out of Ponyville, having a picnic. But, just as we got started, an explosion of magic blinded us, and we ended up here."

We stand in the backyard, in the same spot the Mane Six appeared in. Christian rubs his temples. "Why? Why here? Why this universe! There's no way you could even exist!"

"And why would that be?"

"For one, you're 2D, technicolor, and from a-" Before he could finish, I slugged him across the face, sending him to the ground.

"Ow. My arm..." I groan. "Anyway, Twilight, you said that there was a magical explosion. Do you know who could have caused it?"

"Judging from the brightness, I can think of only five ponies- other than myself- who could have done it. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Queen Chrysalis."

Hearing the last name sends a shiver down my spine. I do not like the idea that she could be real.

"We can rule out Chrysalis. From what you and your friends have told me, she was defeated at the wedding, and that kind of power would have severely injured her-"

Something strong hits me across my jaw, sending me to the ground.

"Don't f**king punch me, dude." Christian's voice echoes in my swimmy head. "You okay?"

"Mommy."

"You're fine. Get up."

I let out a moan as I pick myself off the ground, brushing the dirt off of my blue shirt as I do so. "Anyway..." I jerk my head to my left, hearing a satisfying _crack_ as I do so. "We know it can't be any of those ponies. Why would they want to send you to a another world?"

Rainbow Dash speaks up. "Maybe it was a paid assassin!"

"Uh... Okay, we can rule that in."

Christian groans. "Look, this is all very interesting and all, but I'm gonna split. Too much... Insanity here. Peace." He begins to walk away, but I jump towards him and grab his arm.

"No! You have to stay and help us figure this out!"

"Get off of me, JD! I don't even know what the hell's going on!"

"Neither do I!"

"Get off of-"

Suddenly, my vision goes white, and as I fall to the ground, I feel my head make contact with earth.

* * *

_"What are you doing here?!"_

_"I don't know! Last I remember is you running towards me, yelling something!"_

_"I haven't seen you since the Alicorn Amulet accident!"_

_"What in the name of Luna are you talking about, Twilight?"_

My vision starts to return, fading from a black void into reality. The two voices, Twilight and some other pony, are still arguing, and I'm still on the ground.

Good to know I'm being looked after.

I bring one hand to it's opposite wrist and check my pulse. It's faint, but there.

_"You brought the Ursa Minor into Ponyville!"_

_"I did not! You tried to kill me with it!"_

I stand up, a little too fast, causing my vision to go to black again, but it slowly regains itself. "Enough!" I yell, stepping in between Twilight and the other pony I have yet to see. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Twilight gulps at my anger. "Uh... Look behind you, JD."

I glare at her, and turn around.

Trixie Lulamoon is standing in front of me.

"What? Who are you? And where am I?!" She demands.

_Oh, no..._ I think. _No, Lord, please, no..._

A/N: It's not Trixie from the regular show's canon. It's Trixie Lulamoon from The Lunaverse!

For those who do not know, The Lunaverse is an ever expanding universe of fan fiction, which basically says that instead of Luna going insane, it was Celestia, who now goes by Corona.

And the Elements are now represented by Trixie (Magic), Cheerilee (Laughter), Lyra Heartstrings (Loyalty), Ditzy Doo (Kindness), Raindrops (Honesty), and Carrot Top (Generosity).

And, Trixie is now a main character for the rest of the story.

Link to The Lunaverse hub: /group/760/the-lunaverse


	6. Apologies

A Life With Ponies

Apologies: A Final Message From Sonic Mario3

* * *

I'm sorry for no update... And I'm even more sorry for the bad news I have.

The story is cancelled.

I don't have any time to write for it, and I don't like what I've done. For those that don't know, this was a rewrite of the original story I posted on in October of 2012. It ended with JD and the Mane Six fending off Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling army from the human world. JD and his family ended up going to Equestria with the ponies.

Again, I am really sorry. I didn't want to do this, but... Ugh. I really loved this story in it's original form. And unfortunately, I no longer have the original chapters.

Once more, I'm sorry.

-Sonic


	7. Another Message

A Life With Ponies

Apologies: Yet Another Final Message From Sonic Mario3

* * *

I don't know how many of you are still following. But, in the small chance that you are, I must ask.

How many of you would be willing to read if I changed the story? What if JD went to Equestria instead of the ponies coming here?

I know, the thing that made this unique is that it was different. But I feel it would be easier.

Well? What do you say?

-Sonic


End file.
